Ryuko and Mako meets Excalibur
by RinnyRobin
Summary: Ryuko and Mako went and meet the Holy Sword Excalibur, but this is not how Ryuko imagine this. Rated T for Ryuko's mouth. Also, I don't own Kill La Kill and Soul Eater, that is all.


**RinnyRobin: Hey guys, my name's RinnyRobin! Just call me RR for short! And these are my fanfic assistants!**

 **Miku: Konichiwa, minna! It's me, Hatsune Miku! And I'm here to be a supporter for RinnyRobin's crossover fanfics!**

 **RR: And this is Poyo! The cutest cat of all cats!**

 **Poyo: Hya~!**

 **RR: KYA, he's so cute~! Anyway, this is my first time posting this on , so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

In a cave, where the ground was flooded with water and they found the sword on a circular platform of rock surrounded by water, with the light shining from above.

Ryuko's and Mako's eyes were sparkling in amaze.

"Hey, Ryuko-chan! That must be it! The legendary Holy Sword, Eggsalibor!" Mako said as she ran straight for it.

"It's Excalibur, Mako. And yeah, you may be right." Ryuko corrected, following her.

"I wanna pull it out! I wanna pull it out!" Mako said, very excited and placed her hand on the hilt.

"You better be careful there. It kinda looks like it's stu-"

Ryuko got cut off when Mako easily pulled out the sword off the ground.

"I did it! I did it! You see that, Ryuko-chan? I pulled it out!" Mako said, very happy and jumping in joy while Ryuko was stunned in shock and confusion. So those Senketsu.

"That was...easy?" Ryuko said.

"I...guess...?" Senketsu replied.

"Welcome!" Mako stopped jumping and Ryuko and Senketsu froze from a male voice suddenly came and the sword started glowing.

The light filled the cavern and the sword transformed into its true form.

When the light started fading, the group stared in amaze.

"It's so..." Senketsu began.

"COOL!" Mako finished.

"Lame!" Ryuko finished.

"I am Excalibur, the Holy Sword!" the thing introduced.

Mako's eyes were sparkling while Ryuko's jaws were dropped and was disappointed on what she thought Excalibur would be.

"This...is the Holy Sword, Excalibur...?" Ryuko said in debrief, pointing at it.

"Not...what I expected..." Senketsu agreed.

"FOOLS!" Excalibur said, pointing his cane in Ryuko's face, "Who might you people be, and where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm Mankanshouku Mako! Nice to meet you!" Mako introduced besides Ryuko.

"Uh, I'm Ryuko-" Ryuko got cut off.

"FOOL! My legend begins in the 12th century." Excalibur said, which made Ryuko confused, "Huh?"

"Do you want to hear my legend?" He asked, pointing his cane at her face.

"Don't point that thing at my face!" Ryuko yelled, shoved the cane out of her face.

"Sure!" Mako said.

"Where do you come from?" Excalibur asked.

"We're from Honnoji Academy in Japan, idiot!" Ryuko said, angrily and annoyed.

"What's your favourite number between 1 and 12?" Excalibur asked pointing the cane at her again.

"Favourite number?" Ryuko asked annoyed.

"Mine's five!" Mako answered.

"Well, I guess mine's number 1-" Ryuko got cut off again.

"FOOL! You have no right to choose!" Excalibur yelled, pointing his cane at both of them.

"You said what's our favourite number, didn't you?!" Ryuko said, getting more annoyed and angry.

"My legend begins in the 12th century." Excalibur ignored her, " My mornings begin with a cup of coffee. My afternoons begin with afternoon tea. And my evenings-"

"Mum's croquettes!" Mako randomly said and Ryuko sweatdropped.

"Why would he eat croquettes?" she asked Mako.

"FOOLS! In the evening, I change into my pyjamas, of course!" Excalibur said.

"Isn't this about daily life than about your legend?" Ryuko pointed out but got cut off.

"FOOL! My legend dates back to the 12th century. Would you like to hear my tale?" The holy sword asked, pointing his cane at Ryuko again.

"Would you quit that?!" Ryuko yelled, shoved his cane away from her.

"It is very epic tale of heroics." Excalibur said.

"I'm not interested." Ryuko replied.

"Ah yes," Excalibur turned away from the girls, " I was thought of a dangerous man back then, but somehow refined. Yes, I'm pretty sure they thought of me as refined, though maybe not as much back then as they do now. I'm certain they thought of me as dangerous, at least."

Ryuko clenched her fist, "He's ACTUALLY ignoring me!" she growled angrily.

The Holy Sword struck his signature pose, with his leg and cane up in the air.

"I remember it was a frigid winter day, a Tuesday, I believe," he continued, "No, it was a Thursday. Or it could have been a Wednesday, that blistering summer when my legend began. Of course, Saturday is an excellent day to begin a legend."

"Does this even have anything about the legend?" Ryuko asked, but then he pointed his cane at her again.

"FOOL! If we are to work together, there are 1000 provisions that you must meet." He said.

"Get that freaking cane out off my face!" Ryuko growled and twitched.

" Now I shall entertain you with a song." Excalibur said.

"You going to sing? Wow! Do it!" Mako said, very excited.

Ryuko sighed, "Please don't."

"Never deny an artist his song!" Excalibur said, "Here we go!"

"Yay!" Mako cheered.

Excalibur started dancing while singing his song,

"Excalibur~! Excalibur~!

From the United Kingdom! I'm looking for him! I'm going to California~!

Excalibur~! Excalibur~!

From the United Kingdom! I'm looking for her!

Excalibur!"

He sang over and over, repeating the lyrics almost more than 30 times. Mako was literally enjoying it and clapping along, while Ryuko was...suffering.

Ryuko's anger kept on growing higher and higher until she can feel her blood being boiled up. She then slowly reaching her Seki Tekko.

Senketsu noticed, "W-Wait, Ryuko! You need to calm down! Of course he's killing you, but I don't want you to go berserk like last time!" He warned.

"HE'S...SO...ANNOYING!" Ryuko yelled as she grabbed her Seki Tekko but was stopped by the usual.

"FOOL! One must think carefully before acting. Rushing forward without first thinking is the height of foolishness. Thus brings us to Number 202. Only the finest toilet is acceptable." Excalibur said, pointing his cane at her again.

"How the hell does that even have anything to do with this?!" Ryuko yelled.

"FOOL! You will now listen to the 1000 provisions." Excalibur said.

"NOOOOOO!" Ryuko yelled covering her ears furiously while Mako randomly took out a notepad and a pen, ready to listen.

"Number 1: My morning starts with a cup of coffee with cream." Excalibur started and Ryuko began screaming and shaking her head, trying to ignore his chatterbox mouth.

"Number 22: On a refreshing morning, start out with a refreshing greeting." He continued while Mako wrote down what he said.

~5 minutes later~  
"Number 58: Never talk to me when I'm humming to myself."

~10 minutes later~

"Number 172: Seek harmony."

~15 minutes later~

"Number 573: Always walk 3 steps behind me."

~10 minutes later~

"Number 667: You must praise Excalibur at all times."

~20 minutes later~

"And that just about covers the 1000 provisions." Excalibur finished.

"Yay!" Mako said as she finished writing down and Ryuko almost like she was going to die but already in a zombie-like state.

"Now...you have been chosen." Excalibur turned back into the sword and floated above them.

" It shall all be yours!" he declared, "Victory! Glory!"

Mako's eyes were sparkling and was reaching for the sword.

But before she could grab it, Ryuko grabbed it before her and quickly jabbed it back down to the ground.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Excalibur said. But Ryuko didn't respond. Judging by her expression, she was not in a very good mood. Her eyes were blocked by the shadow of her hair.

"Let's go." She grabbed Mako by the collar and dragged her away from the sword, leaving.

"Wait, Ryuko-chan! Why can't we take the Eggsalibor?" Mako asked, wanting the sword.

"We are not taking him." Ryuko responded while leaving the cavern.

"Wait! I'll shorten the provisions to 800, as long as you participate in the storytelling session!" Excalibur called out, but Ryuko continued on leaving the cavern.

Back at the Honnoji Academy, Satsuki noticed her sister, Ryuko, came back, "Welcome back, Ryuko. Did you have a nice trip, finding the Holy Sword, Excalibur?" she asked.

Ryuko remained silent, then made the Excalibur face, "Don't mention his name." She said as she slumped away, leaving Satsuki confused.

* * *

 **RR: Now that was fun, wasn't it?**

 **Miku: It sure is!**

 **Poyo: Hya~**

 **RR: Hope you guys enjoyed my first post of . See you guys!**


End file.
